memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2016 December * 20 December - ** Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book from Dark Horse. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book from Dark Horse. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 4, by John Byrne. * 21 December - Issue 1 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * 27 December - Pocket TOS novel and audiobook, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2017 January * 10 January - ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing. * 11 January - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 4", from IDW Publishing. * 18 January - Issue 2 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * 25 January - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 3", from IDW Publishing. * 31 January - Pocket TNG novel and audiobook, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward. February * 7 February - ** Audiobook release of Star Trek: Prey #1, Hell's Heart. ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Series DVD box set. * 28 February - ** Pocket DS9 novel, The Long Mirage, by David R. George III. ** Star Trek Cats, by Jenny Parks. * To be announced - ** Issue 3 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. ** " ", Star Trek: New Visions #14, from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 5", from IDW Publishing. March * 1 March - Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek, by Michael Westmore. * 7 March - Audiobook release of Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick. * 14 March - Star Trek: Bridge Crew from Ubisoft. https://www.engadget.com/2016/10/21/star-trek-bridge-crew-delay-release-date/ * 28 March - Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. April * To be announced - Issue 1 of Star Trek: The Next Generation/Aliens: Acceptable Losses from IDW Publishing. May * 2 May - **''Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier, by Travis Langley. **Star Trek - All Good Things: A Next Generation Companion'' from Titan Comics. * 6 May - The Free Comic Book Day preview of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. * 16 May - What Would Captain Picard Do?, by Brandon T. Snider. * 23 May - Pocket DIS novel, as-yet untitled, by David Mack. * 30 May - Pocket TNG novel, Hearts and Minds, by Dayton Ward. * To be announced - - is expected to be released on CBS All Access. June * 19 June - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Shield of the Gods, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 27 June - Pocket DS9 novel, Enigma Tales, by Una McCormack. July * 11 July - Hidden Universe Travel Guide: Qo'noS and the Klingon Empire, by Dayton Ward. August * 29 August - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Patterns of Interference, by Christopher L. Bennett. September * 5 September - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. * 26 September - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. * Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack * Ira Steven Behr's documentary about Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, currently untitled. * Modiphius Entertainment's new role-playing game, . http://www.modiphius.com/star-trek.html 2018 ;To be announced * Untitled work by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999